


Shivers

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold night, two sleeping bags, four NCIS agents and busted car. Gibbs puts himself in an uncomfortable position that turns out to be the best thing he could possibly experience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

This was not how Gibbs wanted to spend his weekend. Two sleeping bags, four agents, and about 400 miles of pure nothing on either side of them. Oh and a car that doesn’t work. However they worked things tonight, two guys would be sharing a bag and someone, some lucky one, would be sharing with Special Agent Catlin Todd.

He was trying to work it out in his head, who shared with who. But he’d been doing that for the last two hours. McGee with Kate wasn’t an altogether bad idea, he was responsible and she could knee him in the privates if he tried anything – not that he would. Kate with Tony made him think of a night full or arguments and fake apologies as Tony “accidentally” placed a hand or body part somewhere on Kate. Kate with him was what he wanted most, her body pressed against his, breath against his neck and the possibility that his hands and somewhere much stiffer could slip unnoticed under her skirt.

Perhaps she should share with McGee.

“So Kate,” Tony started and Gibbs could hear the perverted idea swimming in the man’s head. “Who you sharing with tonight?”

“I don’t know, Tony,” she said. She sounded innocent, but he knew better. “I was thinking of asking you.”

“Really?”

Gibbs smirked.

“Not if you paid me, Tony,” Kate said giving him a look that said only too clearly the idea of it would make her vomit for hours.

Kate bent over to straighten the corner of the blanket she was laying out, they had large enough blankets to lay beneath them on the grass and would use the sleeping bags over them. Tony slipped up close behind her and looked down over curve of her back and backside. The grin on his face was menacing and Gibbs started to move knowing what was coming. The hand reached out, contact was made and Kate was upright quickly. She rounded on Tony and opened her mouth to speak but Gibbs cut in.

“For punishment,” he said giving Tony a solid smack to the back of the head, “you get to share with McGee.”

“What did I do?” McGee asked standing nearby and speaking for the first time.

“You didn’t stop him.”

**

The silence was starting to get to him. McGee and Tony were a few feet away, back to back with McGee facing them and the darkness loomed over the younger man’s face.

Kate was warm against his chest, her back to him and her hands tucked under her head to keep her fingers warm. She shifted, still awake just as he was, and the sleeping bag shifted off her hip. She let out a frustrated sigh and tugged it back. The distance between them was professional and courteous but it was also leaving her cold in the thin shirt and suit skirt.

She shivered and Gibbs gave in, so long as one part of him didn’t touch her there wouldn’t be a problem. He moved forward, his hand slipping over her side to her stomach and he pulled her closer to him.

“Gibbs,” she said with a slight warning.

“Just making sure you don’t freeze,” he said.

“I’m not cold,” she said. Gibbs considered her for a moment, she felt warm under his hand, but he’d seen her shiver. Daringly he moved his face close to her neck, the heat flooded him deliciously.

“So why did you shiver?”

Kate swallowed. He could feel her breathing, her stomach rising against his palm. He picked his head up and looked over at her face, flushed and glistening in the moonlight. She was aroused. He felt his heart rate speed up, his erection intensify and every cell in his body suddenly became aware of her shape and temperature. He moved his hips forward, purposely pressing his erection against her backside, she gasps and moaned lightly.

“Anything I can do to cool you down?” he asked.

“I’ll scratch your back if you’ll scratch mine,” she breathed.

Gibbs laughed quietly, his hand moving down to the bottom of her skirt. Kate shifted, letting him hitch it up to her hips. She settled back, pressing herself into his frame as he tucked one hand under her head and ran the other down her thigh to her knee.

“Don’t tease,” he breathed, her voice tight with nee, she’s been stewing for a while. He started his path back up her thigh and her hips shifted her backside rubbing his erection just right to make him push back against her.

“Move your leg over mine,” he said and she obeyed, her leg dropping over his thigh and her foot tucking behind his knee. When he reached her panties he was shocked to find the soaked. “What got you this worked up?” he asked running his finger over the dampness.

“You,” she said simply. He grinned, shoved her panties to the side and brushed his finger against her clit. She moaned loudly and Gibbs paused to look over at McGee and Tony. Tony shifted in his sleep as though he was sensing sex going on nearby. He moved his hand away from her, pulling back just enough to undo his pants and free his cock.

Kate shifted, adjusting the angle of her hips to make this easier. Gibbs positioned himself at her entrance, the wet heat teasing at the head and he had to pull back and stroke himself a few times before he returned and pressed inside her. He barely made it half way in before he had to stop and catch his breath. He was starting to understand why so many old men liked younger women, hot, tight and oh so wet.

He began to move, his eyes squeezed shut at the sensation, none of his ex-wives had felt this good, none of the women he’d slept with between wives or since the last. DiNozzo’s hits on Kate were starting to come into sharp reflection. Equally as fast, the thought was gone. Kate was rocking against him her hips thrusting hard and fast against him taking him deep. He moved with her, his hand on her hip slipping down to her stomach as the sweat between them built.

Gibbs dropped one foot back, using it for leverage and he felt Kate gasp. She was close and the horrible fear that she would scream or make enough noise to wake the others floated to his brain. He moved the hand, the one behind her head and turned her to face him. Calculating the move, Gibbs brushed his fingers against her clit at the exact moment he kissed her. She came hard, he body rocking randomly against his and her internal muscles tight. He groaned into her mouth as he let go, his body feeling as though it were convulsing with pleasure. 

“Shit,” he breathed against her neck as he relaxed. “As wonderful as that was,” he pulled out of her depth, “I just came inside you.”

“I’ll get a pill when we get back,” she said. He felt her hand brush him as she readjusted her panties and shimmied her skirt back into place. Realising he was still hanging loose; Gibbs tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up.

“I don’t care what they think,” he added tightening his arms around her body. “I’m not letting you go.”

She grinned as she relaxed back against him, her hand coming up to take hold of the one still tucked behind her hand.

“Gibbs,” she said after a moment. He hummed sleepily. “We should share a sleeping bag more often.”


End file.
